Medications are commonly distributed in packaging such as blister packs. Each compartment of a blister pack is initially sealed by a cover that may be broken or removed to access the medication contained therein. Medications are often assigned to individual compartments in pre-defined quantity, size, or concentration to enable the selection of the appropriate dosage on a per-compartment basis.